warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amanu Ensis
Amanu Ensis is a powerful Chaos Sorcerer of Tzeentch. Once, he was the Chief Librarian of the Emperor's Basilisks chapter, but the chapter was purged when an unstable psychic mutation broke out among the chapter's initiates. After the purge, Amanu was the only known survivor of the chapter, as he had pledged his soul to the Changer of Ways, Tzeentch. After this, he created a one way portal to the Warp, which served as his ticket to survival. History After this, Amanu offered his services to powerful Champions of Chaos in exchange for whatever knowledge he wished to know, and left once it has been acquired. On some occasions, once he learned what he wanted, Amanu turns on the warband he once served and destroys them, before fleeing. The Crystal Labyrinth Many centuries ago, Amanu Ensis was able to journey to the Crystal Labyrinth, the Realm of Tzeentch. While at first, Amanu thought this to be the perfect place to discover knowledge, he quickly regretted his decision, for once he had entered the Labyrinth Amanu was driven insane in a matter of, what seemed to him, days. Constantly on the move, Ensis met challenge after challenge, danger after danger, and quickly fell into the palm of madness. After so much time within Tzeentch's realm, Ensis finally made his way towards what scholars deem "The Gatekeeper." This construction of the Raven God looked down upon Amanu and did what it was meant to do. The Gatekeeper asked one of the Nine hundred Riddles of Tzaratxoth, where Amanu's answer could go one of two ways. The first being that if he answered correctly he was free to leave the Labyrinth and return to the martial realm. The second; risk damnation and eternal suffering within the halls of Tzeentch's realm. Agreeing to this, The Gatekeeper asked the riddle, and Ensis responded. To its astonishment, Amanu had answered the riddle correctly, something that had not been achieved for millenium by any mortal. Demanding how he could possess the knowledge to said riddle, Amanu responded with how "The Voices" told him everything he wanted, and didn't want, to know. With Amanu's part of the bargain completed, The Gatekeeper sent Ensis back to the martial realm as it promised, though the Sorcerer's mind was forever shattered. Return to the Materium Once he returned to the martial realm, Amanu soon realized just how much time he had spent within the Realm of his Patron, and began to wander the stars, bargaining away his services, yet again, to various Champions of Chaos. However, Ensis soon came into possession of his own ship: Hysteria's Harbinger, ''an Executor-class Grand Cruiser which came into his possession upon a successful raid against the ship while it was still in service to the Imperium of Man. After the raid, Amanu promptly stole the ship from the rest of his temporary warband's fleet and continued his journey through the warp with its crew members and any astartes who agreed to follow the Insane Sorcerer. Now, Amanu and his newly formed warband known as ''The Paroxysm roam the realms of the Materium and Immaterium alike, striking fear and delirium into the hearts of those in service to the False Emperor and any other living being that does not serve the Ruinous Powers. The Herald's True Fate However, a terrible truth has been shrouded. The true fate of Amanu Ensis is known only to himself and his Patron God Tzeentch. In truth, Amanu Ensis is still very much sane, and is thousands upon thousands more intelligent than before. It is said that his knowledge rivals that of the Primarch of the Thousand Sons; Magnus the Red, or even the Raven God's Greater Daemons, but that is far from the truth. The fact of the matter is that Amanu Ensis was sealed away in the bowels of his own mind, shackled by chains forged by Tzeentch and its Greater Daemons to contain him. Why the Raven God did this is a mystery in itself, a mystery that may never be unearthed, but it matters little. Every moment of his life Ensis cries out as he sees the events that his insane counterpart unfolds upon the galaxy, knowing full well he is helpless to stop himself. Every moment he cries out for someone to free him from the prison that his Patron has trapped him in, only to be greeted by a mocking silence. Every second Amanu dedicates his psychic powers in a feeble attempt to unbind the shackles of knowledge that chain him, all in vain. None know that this struggle developped within Ensis' psyche, and so he fought alone, in a great battle against the very being he once came to worship as a God. Nothing But a Prize One might wonder why The Paroxysm would follow the Insane Sorcerer into combat and revere him as their leader. However, the sad truth is that the members of Amanu's warband do not count him as their leader, for if they were to follow him they would have surely died years ago. Instead, The Paroxysm is ruled and commanded by a council of the warband's 5 most powerful psykers; Lord Sophus, Lord Xerus, Lord Augis, Lord Ramesses, and Lord Narmer. These five council the warband and determine what to do with Amanu Ensis. Lord Sophus decreed that they should hold onto Ensis for the time being, should they dig through his twisted psyche to pull out what useful information he might have possessed. Indeed, Amanu served as little more than a tome of forbidden knowledge - a prize - to the warband. The Council of Five would form a guise for the insane sorcerer so that he might believe he still controls The Paroxysm, even though that was far from the truth. Every so often, the Council of Five would use divination to transfer their psychic essence into the mind of Amanu for short periods of time to pull information out for his psyche for their own use. Sometimes, they discovered forbidden knowledge that others could only dream of possessing. Other times they came out empty handed or with knowledge that they already possessed. Regardless, Sophus and the others determined that the knowledge they uncovered was too dangerous for the other members of the warband, and agreed to never share what they learned outside of the Council of Five. The five of them would dig deeper and deeper into the bowels of Amanu's mind, discovering more and more new lore as they dug deeper, becoming greedier and greedier. Unfortunately for the Council, they did not predict what would happen next, and their lust for knowledge would be their ultimate downfall. Freedom Eventually, the Council made their way into the very edge of Amanu's subconscious, and near the end of the information that had been burned into Ensis' mind. Each piece of lore, each tome of knowledge, had been shelved within a variety of "doors", each door holding a set amount of knowledge. Amanu's entire mind had been a library of doors in itself, and each member of the Council of Five had spread out to sap the rooms behind these doors of knowledge. Near the end of their journey, the Council came across the final door. It took the form of a large obsidian gateway with large iron chains with various sigils inscribed upon them tying around it. The sigils were of an archaic design that had not been seen by the likes of the martial universe for quite some time, and it took even more time for the Council of Five to open the final door of Amanu's psyche with their own psychic powers. What they found was ruination. The moment the door opened the Council was blasted back by a force of Warp Energy. Stepping out of the door was Amanu Ensis himself, garbed in a hooded cloak of brazen snake skin, iron chains hanging from his wrists and ankles. Immediately, Amanu's psyche changed in appearance. What was once a cramped library of doors in various shapes and sizes was now a silver palace with various crimson banners hanging from the walls and ceilings, each giving view to the insignia of Amanu's previous chapter, the Emperor's Basilisks. The Council of Five themselves, who had taken to their own forms upon entering, had been made into cyan tinted phantoms, and little more. Each and every member of the council had been stripped of any hold they once had within Amanu's mind now that he was free from his prison. The once-insane sorcerer laughed from finally tasting freedom again, before thanking the Council for the work they had done, for not only had the Council freed him from his prison, but they had also stripped his mind of much of the information he had accumulated within the Crystal Labyrinth in their hunt for new lore and knowledge. The Council themselves were completely dumbfounded st the sight of Amanu in a state of actual sanity, and at first were unsure of how to deal with the situation at hand. After a quick agreement, the five psykers reeled themselves out of Amanu's mind and into their own bodies once more. Preparing their weapons and minds alike, the Council prepared to terminate Amanu Ensis form existence permanently. Amanu himself prepared his own mind, knowing full well that the knowledge found within the Realm of Tzeentch should not manifest within the minds of mortals. The battle that followed was fierce, as Amanu faced five incredibly powerful psykers in both physical and etheral combat. Had it not been for his own capabilities and strength, the former insane psyker might have very well been slain there and then. Instead, Amanu came out victorious, and each member of the Council of Five was butchered, their minds destroyed and their bodies sprawled across the floor. With great pain, Amanu heaved himself to his feet and stood over the bodies of those that once commanded The Paroxysm, before leaving the chamber that they had once used to bind him to their will. Current Status After this, Amanu declared himself the rightful ruler of The Paroxysm, a declaration that no one could defy. Now, Lord Ensis rules over his warband with an iron fist, and a prudent will. Despite what the Raven God had put him through, Amanu Ensis still believed the Changer of Ways to be a proper being to worship, and still roams the universe in hopes of pleasing Tzeentch. However, Amanu now knows full well that some pieces of knowledge are meant to be discovered by mortal men, and his lust for lore had all but died since he was set free from his prison. Appearance Amanu appears in his Daemonized power armor, which, despite his centuries of corruption, yet retains some hint of his former allegiance, specifically to his former chapter. His backpack exhausts are, instead of the usual spherical design, two dragon heads. His power armor retains the design of "scales" etched along it's ceramite plating, and he wears an astartes rebreather with the teeth of a dragon painted upon its prow. He also makes use of basilisk-leather gloves instead of the usual vambraces. Ensis' own features include a face riddled with scars and cuts, yellow eyes, and razor edged teeth. Personality Amanu was once a brilliant Librarian and psyker, knowledgeable in many fronts when it came to the Warp. However, after his chapter was purged, and he bargained his soul away to Tzeentch, Amanu became less knowledgeable and became shrewd and self-righteous, only caring about himself and the knowledge he so craved. Again his personality would take a dramatic change when he journeyed into the Crystal Labyrinth. After this, what sanity remained of Amanu Ensis quickly evaporated into nothingness, and Amanu was, quite plainly, insane. However, he would soon regain his sanity after the meddling of the Council of Five within his mind. They would unknowingly strip him of all excess knowledge within his psyche and free him from the prison in which he was kept. After this, Amanu would return to his original personality when he had been Chief Librarian of the Emperor's Basilisks, albeit now serving the Ruinous Powers and possessing a much more cruel nature. Equipment *'Daemon-Possessed Plasma Pistol - '''Ensis once wielded a master crafted plasma pistol that was gifted to him when he was made Chief Librarian of the Emperor's Basilisks. Since then, the weapon has been possessed by a lesser daemon of Tzeentch and is known to fire psychically enhanced plasma rounds. *'Artificer Power Armor - The brazen colored artificer armor that has been used by Amanu since his ascension from Chief Librarian to Chaos Sorcerer. Known to be marked with various sigils of Tzeentch and various designs used by his chapter before their purging. *Apocrypha '''- Amanu's force sword, which he has wielded since he joined the Librarium of the Emperor's Basilisks. This weapon is extremely potent and feeds upon the knowledge that Amanu has gathered over the centuries. Quotes By About 'Feel free to add your own. ' Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Category:Tzeentch